Hotel Turkey
by asdfhjkl
Summary: Marissa's going on a ten day trip to Turkey with her soccer team. But what happens when she realizes Ryan Atwood and his team are staying at the same hotel she is? Read to find out.
1. I'm So Excited

**A/N: **The title is kind of random. I just couldn't find a title so I just thought of the song I was listening to, Hotel California, and changed it a bit. hehe.

- - -

**Hotel Turkey – Chapter One "I'm So Excited"**

_"Beep…"_

Most mornings it would take Marissa to snooze her alarm at least 3 times before finally dragging herself out of bed, but today it took her only hearing the annoying beep one time before she sat up in her bed and reached he hand out to turn it off.

Making her way to her bathroom, she locked her door after her and turned on the radio in there. She had never heard the song that was playing before but she figured she liked it. _Oh hell, she liked everything about this day._ Getting in the shower she quickly showered and shaved her legs; she really didn't want to be late.

She walked out of the bathroom roughly 30 minutes later, the only thing that was covering her slightly damp body was her short, white towel. If there was a male person in there he would've no doubt stared at her in amazement. The towel reached about her mid thighs, revealing her long and tanned legs, her dirty blonde hair falling freely on her shoulders, and the awfully big smile plastered on her flawless face. She was gorgeous and she knew it.

After getting dressed in the outfit she had chosen to wear the day before; the black, knee length Nike pants her dad had bought for her, the white Abercrombie & Fitch tank top she had gotten from her mother on her 17th birthday and her white Diesel flats, she made her way downstairs.

She looked around for some movement but couldn't see anyone. She didn't really find it weird as the time was only 5 am. She turned on the lights in the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen and got a bowl out before closing them again. Putting the bowl on the dining table, she got some Special K that had already been on the table and poured it into her waiting bowl and went to get a milk from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer by the fridge.

Finally sitting down by the table she started eating her cereal as she heard some cracking in the stairs. Looking up she saw her father walking down. "Hey daddy" She said with her mouth full.

"Morning kiddo…" He smiled at his eldest daughter. "and don't talk with you're mouth full" He reminded her.

She swallowed quickly. "Sorry daddy" She said smiling brightly at him.

She finished eating her cereal as Jimmy put coffee on the pot.

"So, are you excited for your trip?" He asked.

"I'm _dying_ in excitement dad," She said. "I never thought I'd fall asleep yesterday"

Jimmy chuckled softly. "Well that's great then, isn't it… only two hours until you have to be at the airport"

"Oh.. about that. Where is mom?!" She asked. "She's going to make me be late if she doesn't get up soon. I should go wake her up…"

"No need for that honey," Julie said as she walked in the kitchen. "I see someone's excited" She grinned. "Are you ready? All packed?" She asked, taking the cup her husband was holding out for her.

"Finished yesterday" She said, smiling excitedly.

Julie smiled back. Marissa hadn't been this excited in… well years, and she was really happy for her. "Well why won't you go upstairs and bring your suitcase down while we eat?"

"Uhm… I was actually thinking if dad could do that?" She suggested, shooting her father the look she knew he couldn't say no to.

He chuckled softly to himself. "I'll be up in a bit kiddo"

She smiled hugging her dad. "Thanks" She said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen. She stopped and turned around, facing her parents. "Oh and don't be late. We have to be on the road in like half an hour" She added before disappearing up the stairs.

- - -

**A/N:** Okay I know it's short, but just wanted know if someone were interested in this fic. So if you are, please tell me by reviewing and I'll continue.

* * *


	2. Goodbye New York, hello Turkey

**A/N: **Hey, okay I just want to start by saying THANKS for the reviews. I never thought I'd be getting so many after only one, short post. But that I did makes me want to continue.

Oh and for RJMoonspell4 and Rory Forrester, you asked if it was AU or related to the show. I guess it's pretty AU-ish, but it is somewhat related to the show too. Ryan didn't steal the car, Marissa isn't an alcoholick, etc. But I guess I'll just reveal their background as the story goes. Feel free to ask questions though!

- - -

**Hotel Turkey – Chapter Two**

Arriving at the airport Marissa quickly made her way inside, her parents both following shortly. She looked around the crowded space and spotted her coaching staff sitting down by a table not far away from then. Her eyes kept roaming the room and saw few of her team mates saying bye to their families.

She turned around and smiled at her parents, embracing them both in a hug. "You might not believe this, but I'm gonna miss you guys" She joked which made Julie and Jimmy both laugh softly.

"What is even more unbelievable is that we're gonna miss you, too" Jimmy joked back.

Marissa laughed and pulled away from her parents. "You promise to call us, won't you?" Julie asked as she felt warm tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course" She smiled.

"Would you just let the girl go? I can assure you she's in good hands" Her coach and Jimmy's brother, Mark Cooper, said as he walked up to them, wrapping one arm around Marissa.

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" Julie asked, smirking at her brother-in-law, making the other three parties laugh. "You're telling me everything that she's not" She said to Mark.

"Mom… don't you trust me?"

Mark laughed. "Of course she doesn't Marissa. You're seventeen." He joked receiving eye an eye roll from Marissa. "But Julie, I'm pretty sure you'll find something on the team's blog. Cassie and Emma said they would be writing on there daily, and knowing those two, I'm sure you'll find something you'll like" He added, smirking at Marissa.

"They won't be finding anything on there about me" Marissa smirked back.

"Of course we won't" Julie laughed. "But you better get going. I see Kate is waiting for you" She said, motioning to the direction Kate, one of her best friends, was in.

"I love you kiddo, have fun in Turkey and teach them how to play soccer" Jimmy said kissing her on the cheek as Julie did the same.

Marissa picked up both of her bags and smiled at her parents. "I'll see you guys in 10 days"

- - -

"I should've listened to my dad when he told be to only bring one bag!" Marissa whined. "He said it would get heavy and tiring but I told him I could handle it" She complained, dropping her suitcases to the ground. "Oh how wrong I was" She said letting out a deep sigh.

Kate turned to her friend and chuckled slightly. "If this is one of your plans to get me to carry one of your bags then I'm sorry, it's not working" She grinned. "Just because I was wise enough to only bring one bag, and a bag on wheels for that matter, I don't have to suffer for your stupidity"

"I would've helped you if it were you in my shoes" Marissa pleaded.

"No you wouldn't" Kate laughed. When Marissa was about to protest she continued. "Remember when I had to carry all the balls and the other stuff on practice couple of months ago 'cause Mark had that meeting?" She asked getting a nod in a reply from Marissa. "Remember how you just walked by me free handed while I was struggling to carry all the stuff? And when I asked for your help you just that Mark had told me to carry it, not you…"

"You can't always throw that at me" Marissa argued, cutting her off. "And I did apologize… and I called the ambulance when you dislocated your shoulder when you were putting the stuff on the ground again…" She rambled on. "But please, it's not like you have to carry it far… just out of this airport and to our bus" She pleaded.

Kate sighed and as she was about to say something someone caught her off.

Ryan had been standing few feet behind them and chuckled slightly to himself hearing them banter. He walked up to them, lightly tapping Marissa's shoulder. "Hey… do you need help with those bags?" He asked the stranger giving her a soft smile.

"Uhhh…" Marissa studied the man before her and couldn't help but think he looked familiar. _Where do I know him from?_ She thought to herself when she stumbled on the logo on his jacket. The all too familiar yellow and green logo with_ Galaxy_ printed in the middle. Looking back up at the man she realized who it was. Ryan Atwood. _Oh my god, Ryan Atwood is talking to me! _When she realized she hadn't answered him yet she lightly shrugged her head, trying to get out of the daze she had just gotten into. "Uhh… I'm…good" She stuttered.

Ryan raised his eyebrows slightly. "You sure? Cause you seemed you had a bit of a problem with them earlier…and it's no problem really"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine…really" She said, picking them both up. "But thanks though" She said sending him a slight smile. "Come on Kate…we should continue" She said as she started walking off, Kate silently following her.

"What was that?" Kate asked amused.

"What was what?" Marissa asked innocently.

"You were drooling Marissa and you couldn't even form a sentence" She smirked. "And why did you say no to him. He was hot, and he wanted to carry your bags!"

"I was not…" She argued. "And you want to know why I said no? Cause for one, I don't know him, and secondly, it was Ryan Atwood!" She said a little louder then she meant to. She covered her mouth and turned around to see if he was somewhere in earshot and sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't.

"Who is Ryan Atwood?" Kate asked.

"You don't know who he is?" She asked surprised. "He's only one of USA's best player" She started. "He played with some amateur team in California and started his professional career with LA Galaxy couple of years ago. He is now the team's star player and has also a spot in the national's team despite his young age." Marissa finished and when she saw the clueless expression on Kate's face she rolled her eyes. "He's in the team Beckham will be joining when he comes to America"

"Beckham's coming to America?"

She sighed. "Forget it!"

They finally found their way out of the airport and saw few men holding signs. They quickly read through them until they caught a sign that read _Red Bull _and an arrow to the left under that. They turned to the left and saw few busses waiting there. Walking towards them Marissa saw Mark standing by the first bus. They hurried over there and put their bags to the ground to let the bus driver put them in the luggage compartment.

"There you guys are" Mark said as they finally arrived. "What took you so long?"

"Marissa kept whining about her bags… oh and we met Ryan Atwood and Marissa couldn't stop drooling over him" Kate smirked as she stepped in the bus.

Marissa looked awkwardly at her uncle. "She's lying" She said before hurrying in the bus too. Mark shook his head, laughing softly to himself as he walked in the bus, telling the bus driver that everyone was there before taking a seat in the front as the bus slowly started driving off.

- - -

**A/N:** Please review!


	3. Settling in

**A/N:** Again, thanks for the reviews. They really motivate me and keep me writing! So please continue doing that if you want for me to continue.

And I just wanted to sorry that I haven't updated in a million years. I've been really busy with both soccer and work, and then I was sick too somewhere there in between, oh and there was a death in the family...

Oh and on to the questions that were asked in the reviews. I already revealed Marissa's age.. but she is 17 years old but Ryan 19. I always wanted to see a fic with a slight age difference so I thought I'd do one. But Ryan isn't really that much older... only 2 years.

And I chose Turkey cause well I went there earlier in the year with my soccer team and I was so creative to just use the same place and plot. Hehe..

- - -

**Chapter Three **

After being dropped off at their hotel they finally got their room assignments and keys after about 30 minutes wait due to the mass of teams that were also registering to that hotel.

The hotel wasn't really like any regular hotel. It wasn't just this one big building with millions of room. It was more like millions of buildings with about 20 to 30 rooms in them. The weirdest thing about it though was the colour of the buildings. They were painted green, orange and yellow and the rooms even had curtains that matched all the buildings, Marissa noticed.

She had looked around the crowd for someone wearing a Galaxy jacket but she didn't know why, but she felt rather sad when she didn't find anyone. _Maybe they already got here… or maybe they just stopped somewhere on the way and will be here later. _She thought to herself. _Or maybe they just aren't staying at this hotel… _

She and Kate had been picked to be rooming together and she couldn't be happier. She had been so sure she would end up with someone like Cassie or Brooke… not that she didn't like them; it was just that rooming with them for 10 days might just be a bit too much for her.

That first night was kind of a lazy one for them. They started by going to their room and unpacking their stuff. Their clothes in the wardrobe, the shoes in the shoe grind, the hair and make up stuff in the bathroom and their phones and iPod's on their nightstand. When they were done unpacking they met their team back in the lobby as they walked together to the restaurant in the hotel and ate dinner. Most of them had gotten a turkey, because well… they found it amusing to eat turkey while they were in Turkey.

After dinner they had taken a walk around the area. They checked out the pool which was just by the restaurant, the beach that was a couple hundred meters away and the soccer fields. There were a lot of them, probably around 8, she guessed. The grass was really green and healthy. It was definitely well taken care of.

"Alright girls, I'm going to go to my room now and you should do the same soon. Everyone has to be in their rooms by 11 am, okay?" Mark informed them. "And remember, breakfast is at no later then 7.30 tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Got it coach" One of the girls had said.

"Alright then…" Mark said as he started walking off. Stopping suddenly and turning around, he added, "Oh and girls… behave"

- - -

The next morning they were woken up early by their alarm clock. Marissa sighed and hid under her covers, trying to block out the noise. Kate however leaned her hand over, turning it off, and got out of bed. Making her way to the bathroom she made herself presentable and when she emerged from the bathroom about 15 minutes later she found Marissa still lying in bed. She sighed. "Marissa… wake up. It's quarter past 7. We have to be in breakfast in 15 minutes"

"Mmhm" Marissa mumbled as she stirred in the bed. "Let me sleep for 10 more minutes"

Kate took her covers off but Marissa just moved her legs up to her chest and hid under her pillow. Kate sighed. "Come on Marissa, we're going to be late"

"No, we're not…" Marissa said, still half-asleep.

Kate groaned. She knew how hard it was waking her up. Then she got an idea. "But what if your friend from yesterday will be there? You want him to see you like this, hair a mess and you half asleep?"

And her plan worked because not even a second later Marissa sat straight up in bed. "What friend?" She asked. Did she know something she didn't? Was she talking about Ryan Atwood? Did she see them at this hotel?

"What, were there so many guys you talking to, or like in this case not so much talking?" She smirked at her, remembering how she had barely said a word to him.

"What? LA Galaxy is here? Did you see them?" She asked. She had already got up from her bed and put on jeans and a top.

"No… but I know you were looking around for him yesterday" Kate pointed out. "And there are a lot of teams staying here so they could always be here, you never know"

"I was not looking around for him yesterday… I mean, why should I?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe because he's hot as hell and you're like in love with him" Kate said smirking at her friend.

"I'm not!" Marissa argued.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Now, hurry up, we have to be there in 10 minutes" She said and Marissa mumbled something inaudible before going to the bathroom to get ready.

- - -

The whole breakfast she had been looking around her for someone wearing a Galaxy jacket, but like last night, she had no luck.

She wasn't really sure why she was hoping they were staying at this hotel because she would probably never have the guts to talk to him. But then again it isn't every day you meet one of your favourite soccer players. She had thought about getting an autograph from him, but wasn't that childish? He'd probably just end up laughing at her or something…

She was however woken from her thoughts when her uncle spoke up. "Good morning girls. We're going to use this trip wisely and our first practice is at 9 a.m. on field number 3." He told them.

"Come on coach," One of the girls said. "We just got here, can't we get one day off? I know I'm still tired from the flight and could use some tanning right about now"

"Me too!"

"There's enough time to do that after practice girls. And if you'll be late you'll just have to stay longer after the practice is finished to run laps" He said, knowing that that was what they wanted the least to do. "Oh and the youngest two are carrying the balls, vests and that. It'll be in the lobby"

"Oh come on Mark. That's not fair. I always have to do it" Marissa complained.

"Yeah, yeah… and my name's Billy" Mark said, rolling his eyes as he walked away from the table.

Marissa sighed. "Well at least you're helping me, right?" She asked, turning to Kate.

"Yeah right"

- - -

**A/N:** I'm not sure when I can update next as there is stuff I doing... funerals and that. But I'll try and pot soon.


	4. The collision

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I just haven't really felt encouraged to write. But I thought I'd post at least one more chapter to see if anyone is still interesting in this. So please tell me if you want me to continue...

- - -

**Chapter Four **

She walked trough the lobby and she did not like the sight she was seeing.

She definitely didn't.

Like her uncle said, the two of the youngest had to take the balls and everything else that was needed for the practice. And that included in two big bags of soccer balls and two smaller bags, filled with vests and other things.

As she was the next youngest that meant that she would have to carry the half, but it seemed like Tasha, the youngest one, had already been here. And the only thing gone from the four bags they had to carry was the smallest bag of them all. Okay, it wasn't really the smallest, but it was one of the two smaller bags.

So that left Marissa with the two big ball-nets and one of the smaller bags. Oh, and plus her own shoe bag. You can't forget that one.

She desperately looked around herself, praying for someone in their team walking by. She sighed – no such luck.

After having stood there for a couple of minutes and thinking about what to do with the bags she finally picked up one of the bigger bags and put it around her shoulder.She then picked up the other bag and put it around her other shoulder.

_Damn, this thing is heavy! _She thought to herself.

Looking down, she tried to find a way to lift up the third bag without dropping the other two. She figured if she would bend down she would fall on her back so she tried reaching down without bending her knees. And when she saw that wasn't working she tried putting her foot under the bag and kicking it in the air. And it worked, but when it landed in her lap she stumbled backwards and fell on her back.

"Yeah, great" She mumbled to herself when she heard the receptionist laughing to himself.

When she finally managed to hold all the three bags, she had started by putting the smaller one around her neck, and the other two around her shoulders, she walked out of the doors of the hotel and felt herself collide into someone. The ball-net dropped off her shoulder and landed on the floor, the balls flying out of the bag and running around the recently washed floor of the lobby.

"Thanks for that!" Marissa said annoyingly, dropping the bags to the floor, without even looking up at the one responsible for this mess.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" He attempted to apologize.

"Well, you…" She started in the same annoying tone of voice when she finally looked up. _Oh my god. It is him. Ryan Atwood is here! _"I mean, it's okay, I just dropped the bag. It wasn't your fault at all" She said as she felt herself blush. She bent down and started to get the ball back in the bag as she felt rather awkward looking at him.

"No, I was too caught up in what I was reading," He said motioning to the paper he was holding. "that I didn't even see you there" He added as he put the paper down and helped her gather the balls together.

"Do you need any help with this?" He asked, offering her a hand to help her up when they had gathered all the balls. "I mean, it's the least I could do after all the mess I've caused"

"Oh no. That's completely unnecessary" She said. "I totally got this"

He raised his eyebrows as he watched her try again to hold all the bags by herself. "Uh huh, I see that" He teased as he grabbed both of the ball-nets and swung them around his shoulders. When he saw her about to object, he said, "I insist"

So she grabbed the smaller bag and her shoe bag and started to walk towards the fields.

"So… thanks…for the help" Marissa said shyly when they got there. She had kept her eyes to the ground the whole way here, scared that if she looked at him he would say something, and then she'd have to reply and would probably make a fool of herself… well, bigger fool.

"Don't mention it" He said. "If you ever need help again, I'll be happy to help" He added with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Marissa just smiled shyly, her way of thanking him.

"So I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Uhmm… yeah… I mean, I guess…we'll see each other…sometime…I mean, it's not like it's a big place or anything…" She rambled on and felt herself get warm in her cheeks. _Stop talking!_ "I should go…" She said and walked away from him and towards her team mates.

Ryan lightly shook his head and walked back to the hotel with a smirk on his face. Things were about to get a lot more interesting around here.


End file.
